dress up
by make-love-happen
Summary: five times Stevie wore a dress, and five times Zander thought it looked gorgeous.


**dress up**

_dress has always been_

_my strongest suit_

five times she wore a dress

and five times Zander thought it looked gorgeous

* * *

**I. the one when she meets him**

Stevie Baskara never wears dresses. She just doesn't like the look of them hugging her body.

So she's speachless (in a bad way) when she sees the outfit her best friend Kacey has picked out for her. They're going to some fancy party, and Stevie's asked her for help, because the clothing she owns excisted of jeans, tops and combat boots.

Kacey smiles and squeeks: "What do you think?!"

Stevie stutters. "I... uh... I don't..."

But when she looks at the black polkadots on the white petticoat, she decides to give in.

But maybe it's just because Kacey lets her wear her red combats.

The moment they arrive at the party, Stevie is determined to leave as soon as possible. Her dress tickles and she dislikes parties even less than she dislikes dresses.

Kacey seems to be well-entertained, so Stevie starts looking for something better to do than just hanging around being a third wheel. Just when she's about to leave for the bathroom, she sees a boy standing at the bar, and just like her, he doesn't really seem to blend in with the crowd.

And suddenly, she feels a sort of YOLO-thing coming up, so she decides to just join him.

When she takes place next to him, he turns, and the thing she immedeatly notices is that he's _very handsome_.

When she wants to say something, he's ahead of her.

"Not really your cup of tea either, huh?"

She blushes because she's seen the way he looked at her.

"Well, no."

They spent the rest of the evening together, talking, laughin. and sometimes even dancing.

And by the end of the night, she has a new good friend.

* * *

**II. the one when they see eachother again**

Stevie Baskara is not having a good day at all. First of all, her bag dies so all her stuff is on the floor. Second, her iPod dies because she kept it in her pocket in the wash, and third, she spills her coffee all over her outfit so she needs to borrow clothing from Kacey because for herself, she's stupid enough not to have any spare clothes at work. And yes, the only piece of clothing Kacey has is _a dress_.

And it's all Kacey as well: it's lilac (ugh) and Kacey even gives her a sequined belt to go with it. Which she does not wear of course.

So when she leaves at 5 PM, being all mad about her crappy day, she steps out of the building, starts to walk, and practically immedeatly bumps into someone.

She's just about to yell when she realizes who she bumped into.

Zander.

A bunch of awkward excuses are exchanged. They've texted, of course, but this is the first time he sees her without the thick layers of makeup (_she looks just as good, though_, he decides), and the first time she sees him without the fancy suit (_but I like this clothing way better_, she decides).

It's not the first time he sees her in a dress, though.

So they quickly catch up, both having to go somewhere.

And when they both go their sepparate ways, she can't help but thinking she doesn't even care about the dress she's wearing anymore.

But maybe it's just because he said it looked nice.

* * *

**III. the one at his house **

Stevie Baskara does not like being late. Which is now exactly the case. She's supposed to meet Zander at his house for one of their weekly filmmarathons. And yeah, it's mid-summer, but it's cool in his house and they don't have anythig better to do anyway.

But she doesn't have anything to wear.

Because it's very hot outside and she doesn't have any decent-looking shorts. She considers cutting off the legs of one of her jeans, but she figuresit's not worth it.

But then she realizes she does have something to wear. She just doesn't wear it very often. Because it's a dress.

She bought it ages ago because they were going on a holiday to Spain, and she needed something flowy for the heat. And she figured no one knew her there, so she might as well just wear whatever.

It's not a really nice dress, it's very colorful and it's full of flowers. Not really her style. But she decides to just throw it on because it's hot outside.

When she's inside, he instantly makes a joke about her dress. She just smacks him.

"Steves, I actually think it's pretty nice!" he exclaims. She just gives him a _yeah, right _look and walks in further.

He just sighs and walks after her.

"Why do you hate dresses so much? I've seen you in dresses a lot!"

"Sure, if you count three times as a lot."

"I liked the dresses."

"Look, I'm just not girly enough to wear dresses, okay? It's girls like Kacey, not girls like me who would wear dresses. Especially dresses like this one."

"What if I told you it looks reeaally good on you?"

He smiles when she can't hide her blush.

* * *

**IV. the one when they kiss**

Stevie Baskara does not like crowded places.

So when Zander asks her to come with him to a concert, her instinct is to say no.

But the thought of the combination of music and spending a lot of time with Zander just does something with her. So finally, she gives in and says yes. He's estatic, of course.

They're having a great time, singing along with the songs, talking and laughing and just being there together.

She's even wearing a dress.

It's a lot more like her than her earlier dresses: it's a skin-thight black dress which she has combined with her black combat boots. He thinks she looks amazing (doesn't he always).

Zander looks how she dances the night away, and he feels something teisting inside of him. Somethig fluttery, like butterflies. Butterflies.

Aren't butterflies sociated with love?

It is then that he realizes he's in love with Stevie Baskara. And not a little bit either.

So when she turns to look at him, he reaches out to cup her face with his hands. She falls silent and blushes.

And when he leans in to kiss her, it seems like the world stops spinning and it just revolves around the two of them.

Because the amount of love in that kiss is almost unreal.

* * *

**V. the one down the aisle**

Stevie Baskara does not like weddings. But she admits this one is a little bit special.

She walks down the aisle in a gorgeous wedding gown.

And Zander Robbins looks at the girl who is very soon to be Mrs. Robbins, and all he can think is that she does look ridicilously good in a dress.

* * *

**I'm having a oneshot writing attack (like the opposite of a writersblock). The lyric at the start (dress has always been my strongest suit), is from the song 'My Strongest Suit' from the musical Aïda. Thank you so much for reading, please review and see ya next time!**


End file.
